


Kisses By the Campfire

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: JayTim Week 2017 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, High School Age AU, JayTimWeek, M/M, Popsicles, camp fire, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: The end of summer and the beginning of the school year is always a sad time for high school students because it means missing out on the beach and prime sun hours. Luckily, Tim has a special back-to-school tradition that he has with his friends every year that keeps the memories alive just a little bit longer. And this year, Jason's invited, too.





	Kisses By the Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Day 2, but you don't have to have read that fic first to understand this one. 
> 
> This is JayTimWekk Day 3: Popsicles/Campfire
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

“Hey.”

Jason still wasn’t used to it. He’d been dating Tim for a month now, but he still wasn’t used to the smile that always seemed to tug at his lips when he was around, or whenever they texted, or whenever he greeted him, or whenever he was even thinking about him really. Dick always teased him about it, but he couldn’t bring himself to be more than just a bit embarrassed over it. Tim was his first boyfriend and everything about their relationship was new and magical and just felt right.

He turned from where he was stacking clean glasses underneath the counter and smiled at his boyfriend. And, God, if that word just didn’t make him feel ridiculously giddy inside. Tim was leaning onto the counter in that familiar way of his, body hunched over where his arms were crossed in front of him.

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked, doing his best to stack glasses and pay attention to Tim.

“So…since summer is almost over and we have to return to the dreaded institution next week, I was wondering…”

“Yeah?” Jason asked glancing at him and catching the fact that he could barely restrain his smile.

“My friends and I get together for a campfire each year and I was wondering if you wanted to join us? You know, since you’re my boyfriend and all?”

Jason pursed his lips, trying not to smirk, but knew that some of it slipped through, like it always did. “Don’t you have to go camping for there to be a campfire?”

Tim just raised an eyebrow and smirked right back. “Don’t worry. We _will_ be camping.”

“So where’s this going down then?” Jason asked, mimicking Tim’s posture and leaning on the opposite side of the counter from him.

“Saturday at my house. It’s at 7pm, don’t be late,” he said, leaning forward.

“Couldn’t be even if I tried,” Jason said, closing the distance between them and kissing him gently and quickly before pulling away. “Now get outta here. I can’t be distracted during my last week on the job.”

“Give me one more kiss and I promise that I’ll do my best to stay out of your hair for the rest of the week,” Tim said, eyes falling half-closed.

“You’ll only do your best?” Jason huffed.

“You’ll forgive me if I slip up though, won’t you?”

Jason was grinning into their kiss but he didn’t care. “Now how can I say no to that?”

Tim bit his lip as he stepped backwards, putting more space in between them then they’d had before.

“Don’t forget! Friday at 7.”

“I’ll remember. And even if I forget, I’m sure you’ll remind me plenty of times over the next few days,” Jason said, smiling.

Tim gave him one last look before turning and walking out of the shack.

Jason easily went back to work, not bothering to hide his smile. Tim always left him smiling and he couldn’t even be embarrassed by it. Dick had told him that it was nice that he was smiling more often. And Jason couldn’t even work up the energy to get annoyed with his incessant teasing, because it was nice. All of it was.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Jason always seemed to be distracted with thoughts of his boyfriend, but still managed to work as efficiently as he had been the rest of the summer. It was more than he could say for Dick who he’d always catch daydreaming or trying to text Wally. He could finally understand now. Knew what it was like to want to talk to someone all the time and think about them.

Jason was thankful that he was able to get off work earlier than he normally would on a Friday. Not just because it meant that he was on his way to see Tim and spend time with him, but the owners of the shack were nice enough to give them a chance to celebrate their last bit of freedom before school started up again the following Monday.

After he hung up his apron, he nearly sprinted out of the shack shouting his goodbyes to everyone as he went. Dick tried to get him to slow down and wait, but he couldn’t stop himself. He needed to get home and grab his overnight bag before heading over to Tim’s house after being on edge with excitement all day.

Jason was grinning long before he walked up the steps to the front door of Tim’s place, but he couldn’t be bothered. As he knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened, he shifted from foot to foot, ready to finally enjoy his night off.

Finally, the door was pulled open by Tim’s mom and she smiled up at him, stepping aside and letting him walk in.

“Everyone’s already in the back yard,” she said, shutting the door behind him.

Jason nodded and hurried through the house to push open the glass doors that overlook the large backyard and pool. Once he stepped outside, he finally realized what Tim meant about them going camping. Set up a little ways away from where Tim’s friends were already gathered around the fire pit, even though the fire hadn’t been lit yet, were several tents.

Bart caught sight of him first and waved at him. “Hey, Tim your boyfriend’s here,” he said, pointing.

Tim turned around in the lawn chair that he was stretched out in and pulled the red popsicle from his mouth, grinning at him. Jason had to swallow and force his legs to move forward at catching the sight of Tim’s lips shining a bright, cherry-red. He really hoped that he wouldn’t have to watch Tim eat popsicles all night because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to survive the night without combusting.

“Hey,” Jason said as he approached.

“Hey,” Tim snorted. “You can throw your bag in the furthest tent. We have soda and popsicles in the coolers and some chips and dip, too. Dad’s going to come out and grill some burgers for us later, but until then, feel free to snack all you want.”

Jason nodded and walked off down the line of tents. He unzipped the door to the last tent and set his bag inside. He saw a second bag on the other side and wondered who he’d be sharing with. He guessed that he’d find out soon enough as it was. He closed the zipper and looked back at Tim and his friends. Tim was laughing and leaning forward. He started talking animatedly about something and waved his popsicle stick around in his hand as he gestured, or tried to gesture how he normally did when he talked.

Tim glanced over at him and smiled, tilting his head even as he continued to talk. Jason slipped his hands into his pockets as he walked over, maintaining eye contact with Tim even as he talked to his friends. Jason stopped by the coolers to grab a soda before sitting down next to Tim and finally started listening to what they were talking about. Tim leaned up against his side and finished what he was saying.

“Dude, you didn’t tell me that you bought sparklers!” Bart squealed from where he was going through the many bags that had been set on the lawn table.

“Crap,” Tim groaned. “You weren’t supposed to know about those yet.”

“Why not?” he whined.

“Because you’ll use them all up before it even gets dark. You need to wait so that the effect isn’t lost. I don’t care how much you love playing with sparklers and running around with them. You’re not allowed to light them until later.”

“Just one! Come on, Tim!” Bart begged as he rushed over to him while holding the boxes in his hands.

“No,” Tim said, taking the boxes from him. “I don’t want a repeat of two years ago when you got all depressed after running out of sparklers.”

“Fine,” Bart grumbled and moved to sit next to Kon.

Kon pat him on the back in the most patronizing way Jason had ever seen, making him snicker. They heard the back door slide open behind them and turned to look who was joining them. It was Tim’s dad coming out with a plate full of uncooked hamburgers and hotdogs.

“You ready for me to start cooking?” he asked.

“Sure thing, Dad!” Tim called.

Jason watched as he walked over to the sleek, silver grill and started fiddling with it, making sure to get the gas going and the grill to heat up so he could start cooking.

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Kon finally asked.

“What do you mean, what’s the plan for tonight?” Tim asked. “It’s the same thing we always do. Eat food, sit around the fire, watch Bart run around with sparklers, make s’mores, and then sleep under the stars. Why would this year be any different?”

“I’m just saying that we could make things a little bit more interesting,” Kon said.

“Your idea of interesting is most likely going to end in disaster,” Steph said with a snort.

“Come on, when was the last time that we played truth or dare or something?!” he cried.

Tim raised an eyebrow. “You want to play truth or dare? Why?”

Kon made some particularly vague gestures with his hands before something dawned on Tim.

“Oh, I see. You just want to make Jason do something embarrassing.”

Jason narrowed his eyes at Kon who looked at him before glancing away.

“That’s not what I’m saying at all!” he protested.

Tim rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to let you torment my boyfriend, Kon! Besides, knowing the rest of you, it’ll probably be something like dying his hair with Kool-Aid so that he has to start school with orange hair or something on Monday. Yeah, we’re not doing that.”

“You’d still love me anyway though, right?” Jason asked, trying to keep the smile off of his face.

Tim eyed him. “Sure. I just wouldn’t be seen in public with you until it all washed out.”

Jason lifted a hand to rest against his chest. “I’m hurt. You’ve wounded me. I thought I meant more to you than that.”

Tim patted his cheek. “Sorry but I have a reputation to uphold.”

“You mean your reputation of being a total nerd?” Steph asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Tim nodded sagely. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

Silence descended on the group for a moment before they all burst into laughter. When they finished, Tim’s eyes were sparkling bright as he bit the end of his popsicle stick. Jason smiled back at him and wrapped his arm around his back, glad that he could have this.

They talked about everything and nothing. Letting their voices fill the spaces between them and the silences between breaths. The minutes passed by and the Sun continued to drop closer to the horizon.

“Food’s ready, everyone! Everything’s set up on the table so you can help yourself. Tim, Mom and I will be inside if you need anything, but I’m sure that you’ve got everything under control. You can get the fire going, right?”

“Yeah, Dad. I’ve done it for the past few years, I got it.”

“Great! Don’t wait too long to get it started. We don’t want all of you staying up too late. School starts on Monday after all.”

“We know. Unfortunately.”

His dad nodded and walked into the house even as the group started prepping their burgers and hotdogs. The sight of all of the food was making Jason’s mouth water and he made sure to grab both a burger and a hotdog. Even the promise of s’mores later wasn’t going to keep him from enjoying all of the food that had been set out.

Tim shoved his plate into his hands after he’d set down.

“Hold that for me, real quick,” he said before grabbing a pack of matches and some firewood.

Jason watched as Tim quickly lit a small pile of newspaper and placed smaller pieces of wood around it to help it catch fire. From there it was built quickly and grew until larger pieces could keep it going. Jason was kind of amazed that he’d gotten the fire going that fast in the first place. Tim brushed off his hands on his shorts and turned back to him with a smile.

“We are good to go!” he said cheerfully, taking his plate from Jason and sitting back down next to him.

“How did you do that so fast?” Jason asked, still staring at the flames

Tim shrugged as he took a bite of his hotdog. “Practice,” he said around his mouthful of food. “I’ve done it enough times that when conditions are right like this, it takes no time at all.”

“Were you always such a boy scout?” Jason asked as he balanced his plate on his lap so he could pick up his burger.

Tim snorted. “If you think just being able to start a fire is what it means to be a boy scout then you are sorely mistaken because I have no other wilderness skills to offer.”

“You were the one that called this camping.”

“Yes because setting up tents in my back yard is so difficult. Especially when we have running water and toilets inside. Not to mention a pool and a grill.”

“Exactly. With all of those skills I’m sure that you would’ve been moved up to Eagle Scout by now,” Jason said with a smile.

“You’re such a dork,” Tim said, shaking his head. “I can’t believe I’m dating you.”

Jason grinned. “Me neither, but here we are.”

“Ugh, can the two of you stop being so gross?” Kon asked even as his lip curled.

“Shut up, Kon. Just because you can’t get a girlfriend, doesn’t mean that you have to get on to them for being like that. I think it’s cute,” Steph broke in.

“Of course,” Bart said as he returned with yet another hamburger. Jason wasn’t sure how much Bart had eaten by this point when he was still working on his first plate food. He always seemed to have something in his hands.

“Can we stop analyzing my relationship?” Tim asked.

“Not when you’re all gross like this,” Kon replied.

Tim rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Keep that up and I won’t let you have any s’mores.”

“For shame!” Bart said going wide-eyed. “You can’t keep the s’mores from me!!”

Tim quirked an eyebrow. “You don’t know that,” he teased with a grin.

Bart fell back in his seat and grumbled about the injustice of Tim holding s’mores hostage or something similar.

Steph jumped in, turning the conversation to another subject as they continued to eat. Since Bart was the first of them to finish eating, he grabbed a package of sparklers and pulled them open. Tim grumbled, but didn’t stop him.

Jason kept pretty quiet, only really contributing to the conversation when Tim turned to him with a question or for his opinion. He was more than happy to sit back and watch Bart leave a trail of sparks behind him. He was content in watching Tim animatedly talk to his friends while waving his hands around in his usual Tim fashion. He wasn’t afraid to laugh when they were making s’mores and Tim got marshmallow all around his mouth and he somehow ended up with melted chocolate on his cheek. But he was afraid of how red his face had probably gotten when Tim wiped if from his face and licked the chocolate from his finger. And from everyone’s laughter, he didn’t do a very good job of hiding it.

He also wasn’t afraid to be the first one to jump into the pool, much to Tim’s shock. They’d been talking about something. Someone had made a comment about going in the water and Jason hadn’t hesitated to do it. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off. As he walked over to the water he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side before jumping in feet first.

Everyone stared at him as he resurfaced. Tim’s eyes were wide before a grin pulled at his lips and he was shaking his head fondly and chuckling.

“We’re going swimming now? Sweet!” Bart shouted and jumped in next, making water splash in Jason’s face. From there it wasn’t long before everyone was in the water. It was still warm from the summer sun even as the air was cooling around them.

Jason pulled Tim close, wrapped his arms around his back and Tim draped his arms around his shoulders to stay upright. They moved around in the water slowly, a little lost in each other’s eyes and smiles despite how loud and raucous everyone else was being. It was like their own little bubble for the moment where they could just be together.

The sounds of their laughter and their splashing didn’t take long to attract Tim’s dad. He walked out of the back door with a stack of towels in his hands.

“When you’re done, get dried off and throw your clothes in the washing machine so we can them cleaned before tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks, Dad!” Tim called.

“Sure thing, Tim. But next time you want to go for a swim, just have everyone bring their swimsuits with them.” He walked back into the house, chuckling.

Tim laughed as well and when he turned back to Jason his eyes were shining brightly. The light of the moon was dimly reflected in them, making Jason think of stars and galaxies and the vastness of space as worlds came into being and disappeared almost simultaneously.

Tim was the first of the group to pull himself from the pool when he started shivering from the cool night air. Everyone followed quickly after him and so began a whirlwind of drying off and changing and crawling into tents. Jason hadn’t been expecting the sudden change from goofing off and hanging out to getting ready for bed. He would’ve thought for sure that they would’ve stayed around longer since Tim’s friends were all pretty active and chatty.

He was the last person to get the bathroom to dry off and change. By then his clothes had become uncomfortably cold and he was more than ready to put on something dry and warm and crawl into a sleeping bag to either get warm or sleep. He yawned as he walked back outside and towards the tent that he’d thrown his stuff in earlier. The other tents were already zipped up tight, but he could still hear Bart whispering excitedly to whoever he was sharing a tent with.

The flap to his tent was still undone and as he prepared to crawl inside he froze. Tim was lying in a sleeping bag with his hands behind his head. He was looking up through the mesh opening at the top of the tent and staring at the stars. Jason forced himself to move and as he stepped inside, Tim glanced over at him and smiled.

“I thought you’d never get back out here,” Tim said.

Jason zipped the tent flap shut behind him and maneuvered around the other sleeping bag so he could get inside. “You were the one who got to change first. I had to wait until everyone else was done.”

Once he was settled, Jason turned on his side so that he was facing Tim and had his head pillowed on his arm. Tim did the same and Jason reached out with his hand in invitation, allowing Tim to tangle their fingers together. Tim sighed, letting his whole body visibly relax as he gave Jason the most meaningful and caring smile he’d ever seen come from him.

Jason pulled their intertwined fingers to his mouth and kissed the back of his hand. He rubbed his thumb over where he’d kissed and watched as Tim’s eyes slowly lowered, the smile still on his face. It wasn’t long before they were both asleep, hands still intertwined as they would remain until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m


End file.
